The Mia and Edward Story
by Lilli Marie
Summary: This is my second fanfiction. This is the sequel to my first story. The Jacob and Bella Story. Edward is coming back to make amends with his family but what if something happens that he is not expecting? What if he imprints on their daughter Mia?
1. Imprinting

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

This is my second fanfiction. It is sequel to the Jacob and Bella Story. I hope you like it. Be warned my spelling and grammar are probably as bad. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy and Happy Reading!!!!! Also if you haven't already, please checkout my first story, it would be really great!

**The Mia and Edward Story**

**Chapter 1- Imprinting **

**MPOV**

**I was running the perimeter of the forest, when I smelled a scent that alarmed me. I sent a warning to my second in command and my current boyfriend Jacob Uley. Like that would do me any good he was on the other side of the forest. In case you were wondering, yes Jacob was named after my dad. My dad and Sam made a deal; they would each name their first son after each other. My dad got the better deal since Sam's first child was a boy, and well I have 9 sisters. Poor dad he loved all his daughters but he really wanted a son. Any way I kept running to track the scent, but the scent kept moving. I identified the scent to be that of a vampire, my first vampire since I became leader of the pack. I was only the second girl (the first being my godmother Leah) to become a wolf. Yes I Mia Black was the Alpha. Anyway when the scent finally stopped I stopped too. I looked around but didn't see anything. The scent was so strong the vampire must be hiding. I had to use my instincts. I stood still for 10 minutes listening very carefully for anything I could. Finally rustling of trees, I stood even stock still. I turned around really slowly and came face to face with the vampire. The vampire put up his hands.**

"**I mean you no harm. I will not be a danger to you or anyone else. Will you please phase back, so we can talk." Who was this vampire, and how did he know about phasing. Did he really think I would be stupid enough to let my guard down with a vampire? I was taught better than that. Not all vampires were like the ones I was raised around, I knew that. I looked at him at growled. Was that a chuckle? Did he just chuckle at me? I started to charge at him. **

"**Easy, I just want to talk to you…" And then he added. "you in your human form." Should I risk it? I wasn't sure. There was something about his eyes though. His eyes were golden. These were they eyes of a vampire I was used to; the eyes of a vegetarian vampire. I went behind a tree and phased back, luckily I bought a change of clothes. When you are the only girl in a pack of wolves you learn to remember your change of clothes. I came out from behind the trees, and I could see the surprise written on his face. He wasn't expecting a girl. Then I mad the mistake of looking directly in his eyes. BAM! Suddenly I couldn't see anything or anyone else. It was like this vampire filled my entire senses. Oh no! This can't be what I think it is my dad will kill me. I Mia Black leader of my pack didn't just imprint on a vampire. Did I?**

**EPOV**

**What just happened? Did she just imprint on me? Who was this girl? I didn't think girls could be wolves. I can only remember their being one exception to that rule. Were there many girl wolves now? I read the girls mind. She was freaking out. She thinks she just imprinted on me, her dad was going to kill her. Who was her dad? Why did I come back here again? Why did she have to be so beautiful, and why were her eyes so familiar? **

"**Who are you?" She asked me.**

"**Edward Cullen." She laughed and started mumbling to herself. Her mind starting thinking a lot of different thoughts all at once they were all jumbled.**

"**How did this happen? My dad is really going to kill me now. My mom is going to kill me. Why did I have to imprint on Edward Cullen?"**

"**Wait who are you? How do you know you imprinted on me?" She shook her head.**

"**What else could it be?" She asked me. "It's like no one else could matter to me as much as you do. It's like I can't think of anyone else. I have to fight it. Oh man, I'm really dead. I'll be grounded until I'm 30." Who was this girl? I tried again.**

"**Who are you?" She looked at me.**

"**Mia. Mia Black." Oh no. This can't be happening. No wonder her eyes are so familiar, they're Bella's eyes. This can't be happening. I came here to try to set things straight with my family; and to try to apologize for the horrible things I did to everyone, not to imprint on Bella and Jacob's daughter and to cause more problems. Jacob is going to rip my head off. It was really ironic. I started laughing.**

"**Why are you laughing?" Mia asked me. "Do you realize we are both dead?" I looked at her.**

**I had to think of something. I was too surprised to really think.**

"**Mia black huh? How are you parents? How is your mother?"**

"**Like, you should be asking?" She snapped. She had her mother's attitude alright. "My dad told me all about you. What you did to my mother. How she loved you than you left her. How you came back and kidnapped her. How Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett saved her He told me you're just a psychotic vampire. What am I doing? Now that I think of it I should be running from you. So why do I want to kiss you? Why do I feel safe with you? Just as safe as if you were my best friend or my boyfriend. I'm so dead."**

"**I think the better question is why do I feel the same? I want to protect you, and I want to kiss you too." I replied. What was wrong with me this can't be happening.**

"**No one can know about this." Mia said. "We have to forget this even happened. I know I'd be dead but it would be worse for you, you would literally be dead. My dad would rip you head off. You would be the one thing my dad would phase again for."**

"**Your dad stopped phasing?" I asked curiously. I listened to her thoughts and waited for her to speak them out loud. **

"**He stopped phasing when my fifth sister was born." I choked.**

"**Five sisters? How many do you have?"**

"**Nine sisters." Nine wow that is a lot. If she has nine sisters I wonder how many brothers she has, and how many could phase. I was dead for sure.**

"**And how many brothers?" **

"**None." I couldn't help it. I chuckled a little bit.**

"**Jacob doesn't have any sons? All daughters, Jeeze how his he taking that?" I asked. She looked at me debating whether or not she should answer but I could read minds, surely if Jacob told her all this stuff about me he told her that. However she did answer me.**

"**My dad loves all his daughters but he really wants a son. My mom is pregnant again. She says this is his last chance. His out of luck if this isn't a boy. My mom always wanted to give my dad a boy. My dad always tells her not to be silly. He loves all his daughters and wouldn't trade any of them for sons. But I know how much he hopes that this last one is a boy."**

**I didn't know what to say to that. I got back to the matter at hand. What was I going to do about Mia? We just stood there looking at each other. She finally spoke.**

"**No one can know about this. We never met. I don't know who you are. You don't know me. I already have a boyfriend. Just forget this meeting ever existed." I knew she was right. No one could ever know about this. This whole imprinting thing never happened.**

"**Your right, no one can ever know. It was nice not meeting you."**

"**Yes, Edward Cullen, it was nice not meeting you too." Then she put out her hand. I took it and I shook it. Wrong thing to do it was like fireworks went off just at her touch. She looked at me, phased, and took off. **


	2. What am I Doing?

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!!!!!

Chapter 2- What am I doing?

**MPOV**

**I hadn't phased in days. I didn't want the pack to know that I imprinted on a vampire, especially Edward Cullen. Jacob called me a least a dozen times leaving messages, why wasn't I calling him back; was something wrong; each message sounded more frantic. I really wanted to call him back but I couldn't. I knew I had to do something soon before Jacob told his dad, and then my dad would want to know what was wrong. What is that noise? Is someone throwing pebbles at my window? I went over to the window. Oh no, it's Edward. He looks like he wants to come up. I shook my head. No you can't come up. Oh who was I kidding? I opened the window, and he was in my room within 3 seconds. **

"**You can't be here." I said.**

"**I know."**

"**What are you doing?" **

"**I don't know." And before I knew it we were kissing, and kissing, and kissing. What was I doing? We just kept kissing. We were kissing so furiously, so passionately. Something knocked over on my dresser, my lamp I think. Then something else fell. We are making too much noise, if we're not careful someone might……..**

**[KNOCK] [KNOCK]**

"**Mia, are you ok? Do you have Jacob Uley in there again, because if you do, you're in big trouble young lady!" It was my mom. Edward arched his eyebrows. We both stood still.**

"**Don't make your father come up here." My mom threatened. Edward silently went to the window, and jumped. I was glad he was graceful because he didn't make a sound. I was also glad he was gone. What has gotten into me? Boy am I in trouble. I went over to the bedroom door, and opened it. My mom was standing there apparently waiting for me to come out.**

"**Dinner is ready. Everyone is waiting." **

**EPOV **

**What did I just do? I shouldn't have done this. Why do I want to go back there? I should just leave that girl alone. This shouldn't be happening. This is how it must feel to loose you mind. Oh wait, I've be there, already lost my mind once over a girl. I will not do it again. I ran through the forest. Where should I go? What should I do? I need to go see my family, and beg for forgiveness. Man, I think I need to hunt. I ran faster picking up speed with every stride. I ran for ten minutes until I finally came to herd a deer. I pounced on the first one, drinking its blood fully. Then I pounced on one more. I was resting on a tree feeling really full when I heard a rustling in the trees. Then all of a sudden Alice was in front of me.**

"**Did you think I wouldn't see you coming?" She asked me. I just shrugged. "I know why you're here."**

"**Who else knows I'm here?" I asked.**

"**No one, I don't think they would believe me if I told them. Where have you been? I thought you would have already been here a long time ago to apologize, but better late then never." Alice said smiling. I shrugged again. I was really glad to see Alice. I was glad to see she still had that bright personality.**

"**Can I ask you something?" Alice asked.**

"**Sure, you can ask me anything?" I replied.**

"**What are you doing with Mia?" I was startled. She could see wolves but how? **

"**You can see wolves now." I wasn't sure if I was asking her or just stating it out loud, regardless Alice answered.**

"**I've been around them for so long. It just happened one day I starting getting visions of them too. Now don't avoid the question. What is going on with you and Mia?" She asked protectively.**

"**I think she imprinted on me." I answered truthfully. Alice eyes bugged out. **

"**Oh you are in so much trouble. When Jake finds out, we will wish you never came here." Alice said. "Maybe you had better leave that way you will stay be alive."**

"**I would, but I can't I have to beg the family for forgiveness. I promised Claire I would reconcile with them." Alice eyes were intently on me. **

**"I'm sorry about Claire, and Amber for that matter. I had visions about them but I didn't know how to reach you. I called your cell but I guess you changed the number."**

**"Yeah I guess I did. I really need to talk to the family. Could you see if they would even see me? I'll give you my new cell phone number and you could tell me if it's even possible."**

**"Sure Edward I'll try." I gave her my new cell phone number. I also gave her the number to the hotel in Port Angles where I was staying. She said she would give me a call in a day or two and let me now.**

**"Edward I'm only going to say this once." Alice paused. "Stay away from Mia!"**

**Yeah like that was going to be easy.**


	3. Almost Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!!!!!

**Chapter 3- Almost Forgiveness**

**EPOV**

**Alice called me a couple of days later and told me that the family would hear me out. I told her that I would come over 5pm. I was looking forward to seeing them. I also had a lot of apologizing to do, especially to Jasper. I just hope everyone would be able to forgive me. Eternity is a long time to hold a gruage. The last couple of days were agonizing. I listened to Alice's warnings, I didn't approach Mia. I sort of followed her around though. It felt like Bella all over again. I was becoming more and more obsessed. I hardly could think of anything else, those eyes, that mouth, that long hair. She was beautiful. That kiss was amazing. She was also Bella's and Jake daughter. I should know better, but right now my better judgment was impaired. Why did I have to look in those big brown eyes that day? I don't know what I was expecting with her anyway. As soon as Jake found out, this would be all over, but somehow that didn't mater. I did a lot of hunting these past couple of days trying to keep my mind off Mia. It wasn't working. Hopefully once I get my family back, things will be different, maybe easier. It was 4:30 as I headed out of the hotel. I decided to run, as I was in a running mood. I got to the house at ten minutes to five. Alice was waiting on the porch. **

"**How are you doing?" She asked me.**

"**Fine, how is everyone?" I asked. **

"**Oh, they can't wait to see you, but I would be careful Jasper is still pretty upset. Everyone is waiting at the dining room table." I walked in with Alice. I went to sit at the dining room table but before I got there I received a hug from Esme.**

"**We all missed you." She whispered in my ear. I smiled. I sat down at the kitchen table. **

"**I just wanted to start off by saying how sorry I am. My actions 17 years ago are inexcusable. I don't know what happened. I was so obsessed that I couldn't see anything else. I hurt the people that loved me the most, and I'm ashamed. There are a lot of things I wish that I can take back." I looked at everyone else, reading their thoughts.**

'_**I'm glad he is finally back, trying to take responsibility for his actions.' Carlisle.**_

'_**Of course his apology is accepted.' Esme**_

'_**Man, Edward his back. This will be interesting.' Emmett**_

'_**We should probably forgive him, the family really missed him.' Rose**_

'_**It's about time Edward came to his senses.' Alice**_

'_**He tried to kill me. I don't know if I can forgive him.' Jasper**_

**Jasper spoke first. **

"**What makes you think you can just come back here after 17 years apologize, and things are going to be all better? The family really missed you. I should know I felt it everyday. Everyone also feels better now that you've finally apologized. Your apology feels real but I don't know I still don't feel right. You tried to kill me." Jasper said. Alice grabbed his hand.**

"**Are you forgetting, you did kill Sara." I said softly.**

"**Not by choice." Jasper replied. Then he looked from the family to me. I think he thought he would loose in the end. Carlisle rose from his chair and went to stand by Jasper. He put his hand on his shoulder.**

"**Son, I know how hard this is for you. Out of all of us you were the one that was the most effected. Edward used to be a big part of this family. I know what he did was wrong but I'm willing to give it a try and forgive him." but then he turned to me. "However, everyone has to agree to forgive you, I won't leave anyone behind. We have all grown really close since you left, and I refuse to leave anyone out of this. If Jasper isn't ready to forgive you, then the rest of us are not ready either." Jasper looked at Carlisle. **

"**I want to know what everyone else thinks." Jasper said. **

"**Well, I think Edward deserves another chance. I know this family was really disappointed at what happened. I know how much everyone missed him. I think he deserves a chance to prove himself." Rose said.**

"**Maybe we could start off slow, like he doesn't move in just yet. Just see how it goes. We have a lot of time." Emmett added. **

"**I think that sounds reasonable." Esme said. Emmett looked at me, than he looked at Jasper. He was thinking he didn't want to betray Jasper. **

"**Jasper, I also want to let you know that I stand behind you, and if you can't forgive Edward. That's ok, take all the time you need. Something tells me Edward won't give up easily." Emmett said. Jasper looked at Alice.**

"**I think we should forgive him." Alice said softly. I felt so bad for Jasper. I knew I really hurt him. I screwed up really bad. Why did I want to kill him again? He looked really pained. **

"**I need some time to think." Jasper said. "You guys should enjoy this though. I know how much you missed him. I'm going to get away for a few days." **

"**Want me to come with you?" Alice asked. **

"**No, that's ok." Jasper replied.**

"**Maybe you should let her." Esme said. "You shouldn't be alone." Jasper was silent for while. **

"**Maybe I'll call Jake. Maybe he can get away for the weekend, a boys weekend." Jasper rose to leave. **

"**Jasper, I really am sorry I tried to kill you."**

"**I know."**

**MPOV**

**I was finally going to stop avoiding Jacob and call him when the phone rang. I waited about five minutes. I thought that would be enough time to give whoever called time to talk. So I picked up the phone and was going to call Jacob when I heard my dad taking to Jasper.**

"**I can't believe he's back, and everyone is just going to forgive him?"**

"**Yeah I guess so, they said if I wasn't ready than they would wait too but I could tell how much they missed him, how happy he's back. It's like they just want to forget everything he did. I don't get it."**

"**I'm sorry Jasper. I know I wouldn't be able to forgive him but I hated the guy to begin with. Besides that, he kidnapped Bella." There was silence on the line. **

"**What are you doing this weekend? Will you be able to get away?" Jasper asked.**

"**Yeah, I don't think there is anything going on. Just let me check with Bella to see if she'll be ok without me, you know ten girls are a handful." There was silence on the line again.**

"**Jasper, it's no problem. Maybe we could go see a Mariners came or something. There is just one thing, though."**

"**Sure. Tell him to stay away from this family. To stay away from Bella, and the girls; especially Mia, we all know how she gets sometimes. She can get a little wild. Tell him from me, if he wants to live he'll stay away." **

**Oh crap I was in trouble. After that I quit listening. I didn't even realize they hung up until the phone start buzzing in my ear; me calling Jacob long forgotten. All I could think about was the hatred in my dad's voice he really doesn't like Edward. I can't betray my dad. I should never see Edward again. I needed to take a drive. I went down stairs, and got in my truck. I was told that it was just like the one my mom and dad used to have. I begged for a car and this was what I got. It was cheap but it ran so it worked for me. I got in and started to drive. I was driving when I slammed on the breaks. Who would run out in the middle of the road? When I looked up I saw golden eyes looking back at me. I just stared at them. **

**EPOV**

**She almost it me with her car, figures. I don't even think she was expecting it to be me. She shut off the car and got out.**

"**What are you doing here?" She asked.**

"**I'm walking. What are you doing here?" **

"**I needed to get out of my house. I needed to clear my head, all I can think about his you."**

"**I know what you mean. All I can think about is you, and also about my brother Jasper. He'll never forgive me for what I did to him."**

"**Yeah, I overheard my dad and Jasper talking on the phone, Jasper sounder upset. My dad wants you to stay away from me."**

"**Wait does he know about us?" **

"**No, but he knows your back and you're not allowed around the family."**

"**Oh."**

"**What are we going to do?" She was asking me. How did I know what we were going to do? Maybe I could buy a disguise or something, so Jake wouldn't know it was me. Yeah right who was I kidding I was screwed. Mia's phone beeped.**

"**I have a message." **

"**Well then you better check it." Mia checked it.**

"**I have to go. Can you please get out of the way?" I moved and she drove away. **


	4. Imprinting Sucks

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!!!!!

FYI

Mia's Pack

Mia

Jacob

Seth (Leah and Mike's son)

Zachary (Sam's son, Jacob's brother)

Quinn (Quil's son)

Derek (Paul and Rachel's son)

Aaron (another Uley brother)

Adam (Aaron's twin)

Darin (Paul and Rachel's son)

The Black Sisters

Amelia (Mia)

Arabella (Bella, a twin)

Alice (Bella's twin)

Alexis (Alex)

Allegra (Al)

Ashley (Ash)

Austin

Amanda (Mandie, a twin)

Andrea (Andie, Mandie's twin)

Amy

**Chapter 4- Imprinting Sucks **

**MPOV**

**I checked my cell phone. There was a message from Jacob the pack was in trouble. I called him back and he told me to meet them at our usually meeting place. So I phased and met the pack. **

'_**What's the emergency?' (**_**Me)**

'_**There isn't one. We were concerned. What's up with you? Why have you been so distant?' **_**(Jacob) **

'_**I've just been dealing with some things.' **_**(Me)**

'_**What kind of things?' **_**(Zach)**

'_**I'd rather not talk about it.' **_**(Me) The pack was silent for a moment.**

'_**Who did you imprint on?' **_**(Jacob) I turned toward Jacob.**

'_**I'm sorry, I should have told you but I didn't want to hurt you?'**_** (Me)**

'_**Who did you imprint on?'**_** (Jacob) I hesitated. I didn't want to tell them. They would be disappointed. We all grew up with the same stories. They would know who Edward was. I looked down.**

'_**Edward Cullen**_**.' (Me) There were several growls. **

'_**You know your dad is going to kill you and then kill him.' **_**(Zach)**

'_**And we should let him.'**_** (Quinn) Jacob growled. **

'_**I don't like it anymore than you do, especially since Mia is my girlfriend but don't forget about imprinting. We have to protect Edward now. So we can't let him get killed.' **_**(Jacob) I had forgotten about that. Jacob was right. The pack would have to protect Edward now, even from my father.**

'_**Why are you being so calm about this? You know you and Mia are going to break up.' **_**(Quinn)**

'_**We follow the rules of the pack, and Mia & I are not breaking up until Mia says so. So what, they imprinted. That doesn't mean anything. It's not like they kissed or anything. Besides Mia doesn't look at all happy that this happened?' **_**(Jacob) I looked down. I was really ashamed.**

'_**You didn't kiss him right?' **_**(Jacob) I didn't want to answer. **

'_**I couldn't help it. You don't know what it feels like. It feels like I didn't have a choice.' **_**(Me)**

'_**That's bull crap! You of all people know that you have a choice. Look at your parents.' **_**(Seth) **_**'I can't believe you would do that to Jacob!' **_**Seth, Adam, Aaron, and Zach all turned toward me and growled really loud. They looked like they wanted to fight me, and I didn't blame them. I betrayed Jacob. I could have controlled it, but it was just something about Edward that when I was around him; I felt like I had no control. Zach made a move like he was going to pounce. **

'_**THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!' **_**(Jacob) Who was the alpha again? Jacob turned toward me. He obviously caught that.**

'_**You are, but frankly you're not acting like it. The rest of you can stop it. Mia imprinted, so what. Now we have to deal with it. No matter who it is; No matter how we feel; We have to deal with it. Mia I think you need to tell your father. We will go with you. I think Edward needs to be there too. We have to do this the right way. We have to set a good example, especially for the younger, newer members of this pack.' **_**(Jacob) I looked at Jacob man was he strong. I knew that he was hurting, yet he was putting the pack first, like I should have. Man, I wasn't much of an Alpha. **

'_**My father is gone for the weekend. He won't be back until Monday.' **_**(Me)**

'_**Then, will tell him then.' **_**(Jacob) We were all silent for a while. **_**'I want to meet him! Bring him here tomorrow.'**_

'_**Ok, Jacob can we talk? Alone?' **_**(Me)**

'_**Sure, let's both phase back, and I'll meet you at your house.' **_**(Jacob)**

**EPOV**

**It was nice to see my family again. Most of the family had forgiven me or at least wanted to. Jasper was gone for the weekend. I felt really bad. I knew Jasper was going to be angry; I had expected that. But it feels like he won't be able to get past this. I would just have to see what happens after the weekend. Alice came into my room. Yes my family kept my room the way it was. Although Emmett said he almost turned it into a game room. Esme said she couldn't bare to get rid of my stuff, so they just kept the room the way it was. Anyway Alice came into my room.**

"**Mia's pack knows." **

"**How do you know that?" **

'_**I can see wolves now remember.'**_

"**I had forgotten about that." **

"**Jacob wants to meet you." **

"**Oh."**

"**Oh, that's all you can say."**

"**Well, what is else is there to say." Alice shrugged. **

"**I also see you and Mia telling Jake Monday morning. Now that is going to be interesting."**

"**I bet. Let's just hope that after Monday morning I'm still alive."**

"**You'll see. You should of listened to my warnings." Alice smirked at me. **

**MPOV**

"**I'm sorry; I never met to hurt you."**

"**You should have told me, you imprinted on someone but instead you kissed him and tried to keep it from me. Didn't you care about me at all?" Jacob said. **

"**Of course I did. Did you know how hard it was? I knew what I was doing was wrong but I couldn't find a way to tell you. I see you and I know I love you, we've been a couple for so long, we grew up together, but I can't think of anything else but him."**

"**That's harsh. Do you know how hard that is to hear? I thought you of all people would be able to fight it." I could feel the pain dripping from his voice. I was also irritated. If I had to listen to another reference about how I was my parent's daughter. Yeah I get it my parent's are happy and they never imprinted. I get it. I was going to scream.**

"**Well you know what, my dad never imprinted on anyone so he doesn't know how it feels. He always just had eyes for my mother. He never even had to experience it. It is hard. I can't think of anything else but Edward. The pull toward him is too much. I can't stand to be away from him." I started getting hysterical. I was yelling. There was a knock on my door.**

"**You know I can hear you right? You might want to keep it down before mom hears you." Alex my younger sister said.**

"**Alex, go away!"**

"**Who's Edward anyway?"**

"**ALEX! GO!"**

"**Fine, but keep it down! Maybe you should stop yelling." Alex stomped her feet as she walked away. I really hate having so many sisters sometimes. **

"**Calm down, we'll get through this. I always knew that one day you might imprint on someone. I was caught off guard. I thought maybe we'd be different. I guess I was wrong." Jacob said.**

"**I'm sorry." I replied.**

"**We have to think of the pack now. We can't let this get out of control. We'll tell your dad on Monday and deal with the consequences." Then he paused. "I'll always love you, you know." This was too much I can't believe I was doing this to Jacob. I didn't know what to say. Jacob was really getting a raw deal.**

"**I know." That was lame. I should've said more. I should've told him I'll always love him too. But I couldn't say anything else. Imprinting sucks. **


	5. Revelation

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!!!!!

**Chapter 5- Revelation**

**EPOV**

**I was at my family's house lounging on the couch when there was a knock at the door. I instantly knew who it was because I could read her mind.**

"**I'll get it." I said.**

"**Tell Mia that I would like to speak to her when she is done talking to you." Alice called from upstairs. She obviously saw Mia coming. I walked over to the door and let Mia in. **

"**We need to talk." She said.**

"**Let's go up to my room." I replied.**

"**You still have a room here?" She asked.**

"**It's a long story." She just shrugged and followed me up the stairs. We walked into my room. Gosh last time I had anyone in here was when Bella was here. How weird is it that the next person would be her daughter. **

"**A penny for your thoughts?" She asked me. I blinked a couple of times. **

"**I was just thinking." **

"**About what?" I shrugged. "Oh come on, you can read my thoughts anytime you feel like it but you can't tell me what you're thinking." {**_**'Hypocrite'}**_** I sighed. She had a point.**

"**The last person I had in here was your mother."**

_**{'It has to come back to my mother'}**_** "Oh."**

"**Yeah, what did you come here to talk to me about?"**

"**My pack wants to meet you."**

"**I know."**

"**How?"**

"**Alice." **

**{'Figures'} "Oh."**

"**When did you want to take me to meet them?" I asked her. **

"**Tonight, at Seth's house, his parents are going out tonight."**

"**Who are his parents?" **

"**Leah and Mike"**

"**Mike Newton?"**

"**Yeah" I sort of half laughed.**

"**Oh." I replied. **

"**Is it safe? They are not going to kill me are they?" I asked half serious half joking.**

"**They can't." She said. **_**{'I wouldn't let them.'}**_

"**Why not?"**

"**The rules of the pack, you imprinted on me. You are essentially a part of us now."**

"**Well I guess that's handy. At least your dad can't kill me now."**

"**Yeah." We were silent for a while. I looked at her intently. I think those brown eyes are going to drive me crazy. Then suddenly I was blurting out.**

"**I can't stop thinking about you. It's driving me nuts, and the last time I was nuts about a girl it didn't turn out so well. I don't want that to happen to you." She looked at me for a couple of minutes. **

"**It's not going to happen." She said softly.**

"**Why not?" **

"**Because I'm equally crazy about you, and as long as you don't skip town on me. It will all be ok."**

"**But how do you know." I didn't want to keep questioning her but I was not as sure as her.**

"**I just have a feeling." She smiled at me. I think I'm going to melt. She came up to me and put her arms around me. She was bold. I don't remember Bella being so bold. She must have got that from Jake. Ahhg I can't let my mind always wondering back to Bella and Jake. She just held me for a while. It felt nice. **

_**{'Want to take a walk in the forest?'} **_** She thought to me.**

"**You can't." I replied.**

_**{'Why not?'}**_

"**Alice wants to talk to you."**

_**{'Oh great.'} **_** She thought. {**_**'I'll pick you up at 7pm tonight.'} **_** She let go of me and gave me a peck on the cheek. This was all too much I felt like I was going to bust. I knew all of this was wrong but I didn't care anymore, and I didn't want to feel guilty. It couldn't have been stranger I was falling for a girl wolf who was Bella and Jake's daughter; life had a good sense of humor. Oh well I guess it was time to embrace this and her.**

**MPOV**

**I can't fight it anymore. I'm falling for Edward. I just met him, but it feels so natural to be around him. I can't help it anymore. I just hope eventually my dad will be able to accept this. I left Edward's room and went to Alice's. I knew I was going to get chewed out. Alice was really protective of me. She was like the big sister I never had, mixed with a second mom. I wasn't in the mood to get chewed out. I just wanted to stay with Edward. I walked in the room and sat down on her bed. **

"**What have you gotten yourself into this time?" She asked me, although she already knew this answer. "I'm really disappointed. Do you want this to end in bloodshed?"**

"**I LOVE HIM!"**

"**WHAT??!!" WHAT??!!! I barely new him but yes I loved him, I hate imprinting. **

"**How can you love him you barley know him??!!"**

"**I just do Alice. I just do."**

"**This can't end well. When Jake finds out……" She trailed off and sighed.**

"**Can't you see how it is going to end and warn me on how he'll react?" I asked her.**

"**No, you haven't told Jake yet. He doesn't have anything to decide." **

"**Well, my pack will protect him." Alice just sighed again.**

"**I just hope you don't loose your father over this."**

"**I won't, he loves me. I'll get him to accept Edward somehow."**

"**And how is your mother supposed to feel about all this?"**

"**I don't know. I was so worried about my dad's reaction that I didn't think about mom." How would she feel about it? I'm guessing she wouldn't feel good. She would be really disappointed in me; that's worse than angry. I would just have to hope she could eventually accept it as well.  
**


End file.
